


Under the Stars

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Series: My Hero. [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning following the Khajiit celebration of midwinter is... unpleasant. And for the longest time, neither Lydia nor her charge are willing to talk about what happened the previous night. At least, not in the cold light of the day—when the skies go dark, all bets are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> * You feel your sins crawling on your back.

Dar'Zahyla and I had, for the most part, not talked about that night after the Khajiit celebration of the solstice. I think neither of us really knew what to say to the other after that, and so we simply stayed silent regarding it. She did make an effort to apologize to me for not warning me beforehand that moon sugar laced nearly every bit of food at the celebrations, but I told her it was fine, she simply hadn't thought to do so. Then  _ I _ had to apologize for being so forward, even under the influence of moon sugar, and she told me too that no apology was necessary.

But as for any discussion of our night at the inn, well... there was none. The closest we had was the morning after, as we left the inn. It seemed that we hadn't been quite as discreet as was polite, because the Redguard woman who'd spent the night in the room next door had sneered over her mug of ale and muttered the words "fur-licker" after me.

It was a horribly crass term, one I seldom actually heard in person, and it made me stiffen to hear it aimed at me. Dar'Zahyla hadn't taken it well.

I'd tried to grab her arm and pull her off—insults aimed at me didn't bother me  _ that _ much—but she stiffly yanked her arm back and stormed over to the rapidly-balking Redguard. Dar'Zahyla put her hands on the woman's table and leaned forward.

"Khajiit understands you have something to say," she said. I'd never heard her voice so cold before.

"I've got nothing to say to the likes of you," the woman replied with a slight tremor in her voice. Short as Dar'Zahyla was, she was still the Dragonborn, and with all the muscle she'd put on she cut an imposing figure in her armor with warhammer slung across her back.

"Yet something to say to Dar'Zahyla's housecarl, yes?" Dar'Zahyla's eyes burned into the woman before her. "Speak again."

She looked for a moment as though she was going to say something, but faltered under the khajiit's deep glare. The Redguard huffed and went back to her ale. Dar'Zahyla nodded and escorted me out of the inn, an arm wrapped protectively about my waist.

Since then, we'd gathered up our horses and (with the map under my supervision) set out for Riverwood. The trip was silent, and with the sour look on her face, I could guess why.

I clicked my tongue to push my horse up to Dar'Zahyla's side. "My Thane?" I prompted. She looked up at me.

"Yes?"

I gave her a wry smile. "You need not be upset on my behalf. I can take an insult." I was more concerned with the insults  _ she _ received, anyway.

Dar'Zahyla harrumphed. "This one has lived in Skyrim long enough to know that insults are rarely confined only to the verbal."

"Pardon?"

She flashed me a small, sarcastic smile. "Surely you have not forgotten how Dar'Zahyla was granted entry to Whiterun in the first place, yes?" It was hard to forget—the guard she'd bitten still got taunts in the barracks for allowing a Khajiit, even the Dragonborn, to slip past him. "Insults here come from a dark place. The people of Skyrim are not content to speak their insults alone. You are a physical race."

I gave a soundless  _ ahh _ . "Nonetheless, I can protect myself," I pointed out.

Dar'Zahyla shrugged and went back to squinting at the passing road signs. "Dar'Zahyla is aware, and will provide her own protection regardless."

I chuckled but left her alone, falling back in line behind her once more.

* * *

 

The sun set early that night—winter was upon us, and early nights with it. We rode well off the trail to make camp, as we'd had one too many instances of traveling bandits running into our camp when we stopped too close to the road.

As usual, I took up the duties of setting up camp while Dar'Zahyla silently spiraled out from the camp to check for any lurking predators or other unpleasant surprises. As I tended the fire, I let my thoughts wander.

I couldn't recall the last time someone had bothered to step up to defend me before. Let alone someone like Dar'Zahyla. She was much more of a pacifist than I or most other Nords were, yet the look on her face and the dangerous growl in her voice this morning made me believe that had the Redguard called me "fur-licker" one more time, she would've thrown her across the tavern.

_ She could, too, _ I thought to amuse myself.  _ She's strong enough to run around swinging that hammer of hers after all. _

Dar'Zahyla came back shortly, reported that she'd found nothing of note, and began unstrapping her bedroll from her pack. I watched her in silence from my own bedroll, fiddling absently with the hem of my gambeson as I considered.

"My Thane," I called after a moment's hesitation. She looked up at me curiously, her eyes glimmering in the firelight.

"Yes?"

I paused again for a long moment, but finally managed to get the words out: "Tonight will be a cold one. You're welcome to bring your bedroll beside mine for warmth." That was a half-lie: it would be cold, certainly, but no colder than other winter nights we'd spent together on opposite sides of the fire.

Dar'Zahyla cocked her head, considering, but eventually nodded and dragged her things over to my side. I subtly nudged my bedding flush to hers.

When we finally climbed into our bedrolls, I was distinctly aware of her closeness, separated from me by only a few blankets.

With the young Khajiit settled in so close to me, my thoughts wandered to the previous night. I couldn't recall  _ everything, _ but I certainly remembered the feeling of Dar'Zahyla trembling under me—the sound of her low, husky cries as I sank my fingers into her slick heat, stroking her aching body, curling my fingers within her...

A subtle heat stirred between my thighs and I cursed mentally at allowing my thoughts to get away from me like that. Had Dar'Zahyla still been on the opposite side of the campfire, I could've taken care of the problem myself. (It wouldn't have been the first time.) As it was, trying to do so with the object of my desires scant inches away from me seemed... crass.

Dar'Zahyla shifted beside me, and I barely had the chance to notice her movement before her hand idly reached out, intertwining with mine. I froze in place at the unexpected contact and chanced a glance over at her. She was lying on her back, gazing in silence up at Masser and Secunda standing  silent sentinel over our heads. I slowly rolled onto my back, staring up at the skies as well. It was a beautiful night—completely clear overhead, revealing the massive expanse of stars above us.

Dar'Zahyla's thumb absently stroked over my knuckles. "My moon," she spoke finally in a low purr. The sound of her voice did nothing to help my state.

"Hm?" I murmured, wary that my voice might betray me.

"Did you... regret last night?"

I looked over at her again. She was finally looking at me, her brilliant green eyes cast a deep jade in the dark. Her expression was mostly neutral, but there was no mistaking the concern that creased her brow.

My jaw worked for a moment as I tried to form a proper response, but every attempt failed. I finally rolled over fully, covering her hand with my own, and I leaned in, pressing my lips against hers. Dar'Zahyla gave a soft groan against my mouth and turned into me, wrapping a shy arm about my waist.

"No," I finally mumbled against her mouth. "Never."

The answer seemed to bolster her nerve, because next I knew she'd shifted entirely on top of me, straddling my hips, cupping my face in lightly-furred hands, kissing me more insistently. I raked my fingers down her back, moved to begin unlacing her doublet—but then she pulled away, chuckling lowly, and tugged my hands away from her.

"No," she said with a sly smile. She pressed a kiss to the knuckles of each of my hands, and pinned my wrists down on either side of my head. "Not tonight."

I blinked hard. "What?"

"My moon, you have had your turn," Dar'Zahyla teased, dipping her head to nuzzle into my neck. I shivered at the feeling of her long, sharp fangs gently nipping at my skin. She slowly released my hands, only to begin working at the straps of my own gambeson. "Allow me."

Lying passively by as I was undressed felt entirely too strange, so I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her down for another kiss—a move which, fortunately, she acquiesced to. She nipped carefully at my lower lip, tugging gently, and I growled, tangling my fingers into her braided mane.

"Impatient," she whispered, a deep rumble in her voice. I was set to reply, but then her deft hands loosed the last strap of my shirt and the rush of cool air across my torso distracted me. I shivered, gooseflesh racing across my exposed skin. Dar'Zahyla sat up slightly, chest heaving with her panting breaths, and she took a long look at me.

It had been some time since I'd last lain with a lover—certainly not since Jarl Balgruuf had named me the Dragonborn's housecarl—and to be laid bare before my Thane now felt... odd. I'd hardly ever been the picture of typical femininity, unlike many of Dar'Zahyla's young infatuations, and after months of travel and battle by her side, I was sure I'd added plenty of muscle and scars to only exacerbate that fact. I let out a long, slow breath, half-expecting her to grimace at the sight.

Dar'Zahyla, though, merely purred and moved to kiss at my jaw. "Serush," she rasped into my ear. "Serush, ahziss kha'jay.  _ Lydia _ ." The sound of my name on her accented tongue made my breath catch. I had no idea what she was saying, but the way she slipped so smoothly into Ta'agra in this moment felt somehow... vulnerable.

Her slow kisses trailed lower, down my neck, and I shuddered at the sensation of her tongue rasping against my collarbone.

"My Thane," I half-whispered, pulling her closer, craving the bodily contact.

She chuckled against my bare skin. "You may call me by name," was all she said in reply. Her claw-tipped fingers dragged up from my hip and curiously traced an old scar across my breast. "Where did this one come from, kha'jay?"

I struggled to remember. "...Training incident," I managed.

Dar'Zahyla made a sympathetic noise and began kissing along the length of the scar, her fingers idly stroking the tops of my hips. The sensation of her lips on my bare skin made me shiver and curse softly.

"This one?" she asked, thumbing a shorter scar low on my stomach. I twitched sharply; it was in a sensitive area.

"Lucky bandit," I croaked out. When she slid down to kiss that one I couldn't keep myself from arching beneath her, my fingers tightening in her hair.

She sat up, then, idly trailing her claws along my ribs and looking over me with a cocked head. "You have many scars, kha'jay," she murmured faintly. Dar'Zahyla leaned down to kiss me softly.

"You've got plenty, yourself," I said, reaching up to trace the set of four claw marks that raked across her muzzle.

She offered me a crooked smile. "We are well lived-in, yes?" She kissed me before I could reply.

Then I had to groan into her mouth—her hand began wandering over my exposed skin, eventually sliding up to cup my breast. My nipples were already stiff and sensitive under the cold night air, and the feeling of her palm brushing over them made me shiver. I needed her closer to me—grabbed at her backside and pulled her hips flush into my own. She started at the sudden contact but laughed into my neck.

"Patience, kha'jay," Dar'Zahyla purred.

"I'm not very patient," I whispered into her ear, half-teasingly squeezing her rear again.

Dar'Zahyla merely tutted and rasped her tongue over my neck. Her hand was slow and steady, squeezing gently and brushing the tips of her claws over my nipples, and I moaned into the night air.

"You've done this before," I noted as her lips and tongue trailed down to my chest. Her chuckle rumbled against my sternum.

"Perhaps," was all she said. Then my mind left me as her rough tongue lapped at the peak of my breast.

" _ Gods _ ," I gasped, wrapping my arms around her neck to keep her in place. She merely chuckled and nipped me gently. "My—my Thane—"

"Dar'Zahyla," she corrected, pressing a kiss to the side of my breast. Her thumbs brushed teasingly over my nipples again, tugging lightly. Her tongue traced a line down my abdomen, and she nipped at the skin around my navel. "This one has a name."

I shuddered at the light kisses she pressed over my stomach. I'd always been sensitive to touch there, and the feeling of her lips and fangs and whiskers barely brushing over my skin was enough to make my toes curl.

"You're still my Thane," I pointed out, voice breathier than I would've liked, in a last-ditch attempt to save face.

Dar'Zahyla simply chuckled, fingers playing at the waistband of my linen braies for just a moment. I looked away as she inched them slowly down my scarred thighs, exposing me fully.

I'd lain with many a lover before—men and women alike—and I'd never before felt so  _ vulnerable _ to lay naked before one... particularly not one younger than me, one I'd lain with before. It was different somehow with my Thane crouched over me, face nearly completely obscured in the shadows of the night, the usual slits of her pupils widened into dark circles, her chest heaving slow and deep under her dark doublet. She looked every bit the predator.

The thought sent a lance of liquid heat down my spine, pooling at the juncture of my thighs, and I actually shivered.

"Say something," I half-pled, unable to take the silence anymore.

Dar'Zahyla rocked forward on her knees, hitching my thighs to her hips and ducking down to kiss the life out of me, lips and tongue speaking volumes that her voice couldn't articulate. My fingers fisted in the soft padding of her doublet, yanking upwards with enough force that she laughed and pulled back, allowing me to slide the garment off entirely.

The thought of her soft heat against me made me ache, and I tugged her back down into another heated embrace. Her fur was soft—short and fine, feeling much like velvet against my sweat-slick skin. It was, as I already knew, thinner along her chest and stomach—altogether downy between her thighs—and the sensation of her finally pressed to me made me groan against her mouth.

"Vara jer zath ja'fith, kha'jay?" Dar'Zahyla murmured against my lips, a teasing lilt to her words. I got the feeling she was teasing me for the noise, though I didn't understand a word. She kissed me again, smothering her chuckle against my lips. Her rough fingertips slid from my shoulders back down to my hips, her dark claws raising thin red lines on my skin. She slid curious hands even lower, stroking reverently at the softer skin of my inner thighs; my fingers curled into the slightly thicker fur at the nape of her neck and I half-gasped against her mouth.

I was hardly a virgin—having been a soldier as long as I had, I was likely the furthest thing from it—but Dibella's tits, the girl was going to kill me.

"My Thane," I growled against her light smirk, "you are being  _ utterly _ insufferable—"

Her kiss was soft, even as her hands slid inwards, callused finger pads stroking slick flesh and stealing my breath in an instant. "Lydia," she purred, voice vibrating gently against me. "Have you forgotten Khajiit's name?" Her lips traveled lower, trailing down my jaw, down my neck, over my sternum...

I shivered as her whiskers brushed my low stomach, and my breath hitched at the thought of what she was planning.

"It's... disrespectful," was all I could manage as she brushed a slow, heated kiss to the dark curls between my thighs.

Dar'Zahyla's smirk was utterly rapacious, her eyes glittering in the mingled fire- and starlight. " _ Hm. _ Kha'jay," she purred, tugging one of my thighs over her broad shoulder, "Khajiit vakose dov'zeto, jat?"

Her head dipped again, and I could hardly breathe.

A sharp groan escaped my throat without my meaning. The sensation of her rough tongue against my lips, lapping over my aching clit, was more than I could bear. My fingers clenched in her mane  _ hard _ and I swore suddenly, Dibella's name wrenching itself from my lips once—twice.

With how shy and demure she often was, it was something of a shock to feel her now, sucking rough at my inner lips, callused hands gripping possessively at my hips and backside, claws just digging into my skin... She shifted her tough slightly, the flats of her fangs brushing sensitive skin, and the sensation of her tongue lashing against my clit sent a flash of ecstasy up my spine, my vision flashing white for a second at the sensory overload.

"My Tha—" I broke off with a sharp shout, nearly jackknifing in shock; her fangs had sunk into the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. I just barely caught sight of her raised brow before I settled back down, my eyes half-closed in delirium. I was all too aware of just how much that bite had affected me, and I was equal parts cross and embarrassed at the sensation of my core utterly  _ throbbing _ with need. "...Dar'Zahyla," I relented in a whisper, stuttering over the unfamiliar pronunciation of her Ta'agra name and title. I cleared my throat—tried again: "...Dar'Zahyla... please."

That did it. She smiled against my skin just briefly before resuming her onslaught with scarcely the faintest whisper of "isha'iit," her hand sliding up to work me over alongside her tongue. My fingers tensed against her, and I came altogether undone under her roughened touch.

I scarcely recalled any details, later, as my charge sought to tenderly turn me inside out, refusing to release me till she'd had her fill. All I could recall was that, at some point, my tongue betrayed me, my desperate whispers of "Dibella, Dibella" warping into low invocations of "Mara, Mara..."

**Author's Note:**

> The Ta'agra Project was referenced heavily for this piece 8^) that being said I don't agree with 100% of their grammar rules and uh not all of the terms I wanted to use have been translated so my point is I kind of fudged some translations + grammar and it'll be tricky to translate back so uh for your reference here's the translated ta'agra I cobbled together for this:
> 
> "Serush, ahziss kha'jay" = Beautiful, my moon.  
> "kha'jay" = moon  
> "Vara jer zath ja'fith, kha'jay?" = Are you too warm, moon?  
> "Kha'jay, Khajiit vakose dov'zeto, jat?" = Moon, [I] will show you dishonor, yes?  
> "isha'iit" = lover


End file.
